The prior art is replete with clamp devices designed or adapted for securing or immobilizing thin, easily deflectable stock during machining operations. Thin cross-section stock, however, typically deflects or twists when clamped with such known clamp devices. This problem exacerbates when thin, flimsy stock, such as turbine shroud rings, turbine blades, propeller blades and butterfly valves, must be supported at many locations to prevent it from bending under cutting or other machine force. In view of these and other deficiencies in the art, the need for certain new and useful improvements is evident.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide new and improved clamp apparatus for securing thin stock.
It is therefore a purpose of the invention to provide new and improved clamp apparatus that is easy to construct.
It is another purpose of the invention to provide new and improved clamp apparatus that is easy to use.
It is still another purpose of the invention to provide new and improved clamp apparatus that is inexpensive to construct.
It is a further purpose of the invention to provide an exemplary and substantially non-damaging clamping of thin stock.
It is still a further purpose of the invention to provide new and improved clamp apparatus for accommodating stock of varying cross-sectional thickness.
It is yet still a further purpose of the invention to provide new and improved clamp apparatus that is safe to use.
It is another purpose of the invention to enhance productivity during thin stock machining operations.
It is still another purpose of the invention to reduce waste that can result from clamp damage to thin stock during manufacturing processes.
It is yet still another purpose of the invention to reduce the risk of bodily injury commonly associated with machining thin stock.
It is another provision of the invention to provide new and improved clamp apparatus that is easy to disassemble.